Genesis
by EverReady123
Summary: You're...Genisis?" I stood back, looking at the man I thought was an angel, only to be corrected.
1. How we meet

Genesis Chapter One

Meeting you

The sun was bright. A little too bright for me. It was Monday, and I wasn't prepared enough to face it. The Clock, according to my alarm clock read 6 o'clock with its neon green digital lights. I sighed. I couldn't get out of going to school today, due to this huge mid term at my oh so wonderful high school. I heard a soft knock at my door and I came back to reality.

"Bella? Are you up yet? Its time for school." Charlie said through the door. I knew he wouldn't open it; he never liked to pry or get to close.

"Yeah Ch…dad I'm up!" I said back as I lifted the over sized pale blue quilt, a gift from my mother. I couldn't help but call him Charlie, I know, he is my father, but it just never seemed to fit, calling him dad.

"I'm heading out for work; I might be working some over time. I know your birthdays in a few days, and I want to make it special for you bells." I could tell the he was smiling as he spoke with that light hearted fatherly voice.

"Charlie, you don't have to do anything special." I said, but then frowned. I called him that again. What's wrong with me?

I could tell I hurt him by the sound of a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Bells. I'll talk to you later tonight, or possibly in the morning." He left with that and I buried my face in my hands. All he wanted to do was to make up the time we lost and have that father daughter relationship we always hear about.

I couldn't waste anymore time thinking about it though, it was already 6:15, and I needed to get moving. I peeled off my black tank top and my pink pajama shorts. I never really cared for the color pink, but then again, no ones ever going to see me in them anyways. I turned the antique knob in the shower to hot and stepped in, letting the water wash away the tiredness I still felt. After a deep sigh, I felt slightly more refreshed and stumbled out, hitting my foot on the rim of the shower. I'm not a very graceful person at all and this is only one of my "little" incidents.

It had only taken me a few minutes to dry my long and quite frankly dark hair. I had let it grow out for a year or so, and now the locks reached a little past my shoulders. Changing into a long sleeved dark blue shirt and jeans that were slightly torn from me just being myself I drove off to school in my truck. Though it was old, it was comfortable and always seemed to make me relax, even for it being Monday.

I had no time to spare, the clock on my watch read 6:45 and school started in less then 15 minutes. I had to lock up the ancient truck and sprint my way to the other side of the school for my first class. I'd rather end the day with my truck close to me, instead of it over by my first class. I was right on time for my journalist class. The teacher, Mr.Banet had the television turned on; he left it on the news channel for us to get a "grasp" on what real news was.

I never paid much attention to it, but when the words "Breaking News" flashed a crossed the monitor, I looked up from my notes and watched a blonde headed women that stood outside a rather large building.

"Here, right behind me is the new experimenting lab located off the boundaries' of forks. It seems we have word that three scientists have just died of an unknown cause. The experiment, we're told was to hold get research and apparently one scientist had taken it too far. They are making us leave the location now, but we hope to have more news at 11 tonight."

The screen flashed back to the two reporters in the office. I looked around at all the people discussing among themselves their thoughts on what happened. One thing caught my interest.

"I bet it's that Genesis project I heard about from my dad. He said they were conducting an experiment on something lethal. I wonder what it was."

"Bella, what do you think"? I turned around to see Jessica stare at me with a smile on her face. "Well?" She asked again.

"I honestly don't know what to think. It must be big for them to have their own segment over it." I shrugged, but inside I was just a curious as everyone else.

The coughing of Mr.Banet brought everyone back to their seats, ready to start the class. "Now that, students is real reporting." He said with conviction in his deep voice. "I think I have our next project for this semester." I groaned, as well as everyone else.

"Now, now students don't get so excited." He said with a hint of a smile. "I think I'll have you do your own reports, and present them to the class." He ran his hand over his chin and I knew he was thinking of an additional piece to top off this cake.

"It has to be something real, something that's new and fresh, the inside scoop." With that he turned around and wrote on the board. I placed my head on my desk and sighed. 'Is the day over yet?' I thought to myself.

After painful hours at school, it was time to go home. Well, not really. Maybe for everyone else, but I was going to be busy with getting this report done. I drove around aimlessly and stumbled upon that location where that tragic news occurred this morning. I stopped the truck and heard the screech of the engine give way. 'Great, now it won't start for awhile.' I don't know why I stopped the truck, but the sheer curiosity got to me. I opened the car door carefully, thinking it over. 'I'll just look at it, that's all.' I slammed it closed and peered up at the enormous warehouse building. "What could they possibly be working on, that would take that much space?" I thought out loud. Wait, what was that? My eyes opened wide at the face looking down at me with a ghostly appearance, though I wasn't afraid. I could tell it was a guy, his face saddened; his hand placed on the barred window, a depressing smile graced his handsome features. Who was this? And why was he in there? He looked my age. I just stared as his head turned, looking at something possibly beside him, it was then my heart hurt at the scared expression on his face. He ran in the opposite direction. He needed help, but who was I to give it?

I walked a little farther until the large chained fence with barb wire on top stopped me. I placed my hands on the chain as my head leaned against it. Why do I even care what is going on up there? I don't even know him. I pushed off and looked up again; there he was, starring down at me with a helpless emotion spread across his face. I shook my head and looked down. I could feel his eyes bore into my skull, even from so far away. 'Do not get yourself involved Bella Swan.' I looked up again and saw someone shove him to the ground. I let a tear slip down my cheek. 'Too late, I'm already involved.' I jogged over to a rusted piece of fence and took out my keys, cutting through the chain with the jagged part of the key and squeezed though, careful not to trigger anything that might set of security.

I kept looking up, hoping that he was somewhere in sight, but nothingness greeted me with open arms. I panted a little as I ran over to a dark gray door, covered up by the branches of the tree next to it. 'Why on earth am I doing this?' My mind raced. Well, maybe he knows something for my report, yeah that's it. I kept giving myself lame excuses until and managed to pick pocket the door lock.

It opened with a loud squeal, making myself almost pee my pants at the thought of something running down the hallway that now lay in front of me. I took cautious steps, small and slow. No one seemed to be on this floor. It was quite small, which amused me, since the building was so large. I saw a flight of fire escape stairs and climbed up. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed a man in a white lab coat, talking on his cell phone while writing something down. I don't pry often, but this seemed important, so I listened in.

"Yes sir, we have him stable. No sir, we haven't found what caused the reaction. Yes, yes, Very well sir." He pressed the off button on the phone and sighed, rubbing his forehead. He then walked over to the elevator and stepped in. I sighed. This is quite exciting but not in the way I would want it to be.

I watched the numbers above the elevator reach 15 and nodded to myself. 'Alright Bella, you know where to go.' I peered around the corner of the stairs and noticed no one is sight and inched my way over to the elevator. 'Was I really going to do this?' The image of his face flashed though my head and I sighed once again, pressing the green button, opening the chrome doors. It was rather outsized. The walls almost as far apart as my room. I hid in the corner, in case anyone else were to get in and prayed that no one would. What was I supposed to do if they caught me, talk them to death? In the middle of my thoughts the doors opened slowly, revealing colorless walls and marble flooring. I glanced out the window in front of me. There sat my truck, this must be the right floor.

"Is he ready for another test Dr.Monico?" I paled, someone was close, to close. I shut my eyes tight and pushed my back against the wall and inched to the corner, away from their vision of sight. Though they couldn't see me, I could still hear them.

"No, the project has been though enough. I say, let it rest for awhile, we'll take off where we were tomorrow." One said, I could tell he was firm. "But sir, the cause of the deaths..." "Enough! Everyone here has heard enough of that." I heard their footsteps cease as I stepped out.

"I continued the opposite direction of where they went and kept my pace slow, that was, until I heard a voice. It was faint so I followed it carelessly; I knew it must be him.

I came upon a steel door, locks adorned the front, a small window with a steel flap was open so I glimpsed inside. There he was, huddled in a corner, his face down as he shook. I frowned, what could have happened to him to make him be like that? He must have sensed my presence and looked up, a shocked look in his eyes then that smile that led me up here in the first place. I smiled back, how could I not? This man has obviously been though something horrible, the least I could do was give him some type of comfort.

He was speaking, but I couldn't hear him. He pointed to the doors handle, as I placed my hand on it. I trusted my instincts, and this is was it was telling me to do. I pulled the handle and miraculously it opened. He stared at me as I entered quietly and somewhat nervously. I hadn't noticed the step up to his securitized cell and on tripping on it, I knew I would fall. I closed my eyes and shielded my face for impact, but nothing came. Cold, but soft arms wrapped around my waist, stopping the fall in mid motion. I opened one eye and looked up at his smile. I knew I was blushing, but I looked away.

There was something about him. Was he…Genesis? My eyes widened as he tightened his arms around my waist, his head now buried in the nap of my neck. What was going on? I panicked slightly, but soon calmed down at his icy breath on my shoulder blade. I was melting, and I knew he knew that as well. He let me go so I could turn around to face him. His eyes were so beautiful, auburn brown with that hint of honey. I knew I was staring at him and turned away, lowering my head.

"Sorry." I whispered. I wasn't sure if he heard it so I was going to say it again but a soothing mellow voice came first. "No need to apologize, I'm just glad, that you came." My heart skipped a beat. How could his words just melt my heart? I was falling, and I needed a parachute. He placed his chilly fingers under my chin, making my eyes look into his. "You seem so familiar." He said in a whisper. I could tell he wasn't used to social contact which pained me. I was unsocial by choice, he was unsocial by force. His golden blonde hair, which swept to one side, framing his face perfectly. "My name is Bella, Bella Swan." He never asked my name, but I figured I should at least give him that.

"Bella." My name rolled off his tongue nicely, the blush returning to my face as I nodded. "Well, Bella." He stated, a true happy smile came across nicely on his lips. "My names…" The sound of alarms echoed through the building. I stared up at him, scared and wide eyed. He grabbed my hand and Smirked. "Stay close please." I nodded as he still held my hand.

"What ever you see Bella Swan, please remember that its for our own safety." I didn't know what he meant by that, but my gut feeling was telling me, something was going to happen, and odds are it wasn't going to be good.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter, more characters will be introduced in later chapters, this was just an introduction, how they meet and soon why. Please Review and give your honest opinion. . I just love Edward, so pay attention!!! Most of this story will be placed in bellas point of view, some may be edwards or alices. Well, lets see how many reviews we can wrap up.


	2. where shall you go?

Genesis 2 where shall you run too?

I've noticed that I don't have many reviews, but you know, that's not going to bother me in the slightest, I just wanted to get my story across, and if no one reads, then its not my fault because I'm posting it, it was there loss to turn away. Without further ado here is the next chapter! . Yay!

Strong arms were fastened around my waist as I gasped. What was he doing? Suddenly I was picked up and carried bridal style while quick feet below me, belonging to this handsome creature, turned corners and swiftly glided down steps. He must have known this facility very well, I couldn't detect any stress or worry of directions from him, he knew where he was going, and I hoped that it was somewhere safe.

The alarms slowly died away, leaving a distant ring in my ears. Where were we? Are we outside? I opened one tightly closed eye then the other and saw that we were on the roof. Wait the roof? I turned to look up at him, the emotionless gaze he held frightened me. I subconsciously gripped his shirt tighter and buried my face in the nook of his neck. That's when I felt it, that small grin appeared on his cold lips as his beautiful warm topaz eyes locked on my ordinary blue ones. I knew what he was going to do, but somehow I also realized I needed to hear it for myself in order for it to be real.

"We're going to jump." He said in an average tone as he stepped closer to the edge of the near 14th story complex. "What? Are you serious?" I knew the look on my face was priceless but the only one who was ever going to see it would be him, because I wouldn't live though this if he jumped.

"Do you trust me Isabella Swan?" His voice was deep and comforting; all I could do was nod as he smiled yet again and held me tighter. "Alright, then you shouldn't worry about anything." And with that he jumped. I wanted to scream, but it was stopped by fear. I concentrated on his arms around me, they way they felt so protective and loving. Then it was over, all over. I felt no wind go through my hair anymore, or the crash below, nothing. Slowly, opening both my eyes, I blinked and looked up. There he was, smiling down and patting my head after setting me down gently on the grass.

"There, see? That wasn't so bad no was it?" His smirk only heightened my anger at his attempt to practically kill us both. Was he a suicide case? Was that why he was in there? I shook my head and leaned to get up but a gentle push on the top of my head kept me in my place on the grass.

"Don't push yourself Bella, if you get up to fast, you'll get dizzy and possibly faint." I could see the concern and care in his eyes, as I sat there looking up at him. It was then I noticed, with furrowed eyebrows, that I did feel dizzy. I moaned a nauseous complain at gravity.

"Sh, Bella, it's alright." Cold but soothing hands carefully laid me down in the grass, as one hand stroked my cheek causing shivers to run up my spine. "Just give the blood enough time to circulate though your body, there's too much blood in your head from falling from so high." I mumbled something to myself only to have him look at me with a smirk. "I heard that Bella, and maybe I am crazy from jumping like that, but we both survived, that I was sure of, we needed to leave quickly and leave no trace." The sound of his voice soothed me as I closed my eyes only to find it hard to open them again.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA?!" I felt someone move me but I had no strength to open my eyelids, I just wanted to sleep and possibly curl up with a pillow or my quilt on my bed. It wasn't until nightfall that my eyes opened to my room dimly lighted. Was it all a dream? It couldn't have been, it was after school. I said to myself as I slipped my slippers on and looked around my room. I peered out my bedroom window to see my old rusted truck in the drive way, where I normally park it. I rubbed my shoulder then my neck and sighed. Maybe It was all just a dream.

"The showers on, Charlie must be home, but I never heard the door open." I was utterly lost and confused. I peered out the window again and noticed no cop car in the driveway. Now I was curious, who the hell was in the shower? If it wasn't me, nor Charlie then who?

I stomped over to the small off white door and knocked a few times. On the fourth knock I noticed my hand met a wet chest. His eyes smiling but his mouth curved into a small grin. "I hope you don't mind Bella, but I had to wash this dirt off form the fall." His eyes never left mine. So it wasn't a dream, he was here, in my house, taking a shower in my bathroom. To keep myself steady, I gripped the frame of the door as I sighed. "How did you know where I lived?" I asked him in a whisper. He answered with just as mush softness. "You fainted, I didn't want to take you to the hospital, they might think I abused you, since you did suffer a few cuts a bruises." His eyes grew softer as he pushed a piece of lose hair out of my face.

"I drove your truck to the address on your license. I thought you would want to be in your own bed and in a more comfortable place when you decided to wake up." His smile warmed my heart. Why would they keep someone so wonderful and loving copped up in a securitized cage like a wild beast? I reached out and stroked his cheek without thinking and noticed how he nuzzled into my hand. A small bruise formed at the top of his left temple along with a small scratch on his upper arm. Was that all we received from cheating death? A slap on the wrist and a few cuts and minor bruises?

I turned my attention back to his scratch and ran my fingers over it, noticing the slight wince in his face as his breathing hitched. "Do you want me to bandage it up for you? It's better to be safe then sorry." I smiled as he nodded and carefully reached for my hand, bringing me into the steamed up bathroom. "Sorry for it being a little foggy in here, I like the warmth." He said as if answering my question. "Doesn't it scald you though? Being so hot?" He simply chucked and shook his head no. "It feels good to have that burn cascade down your body like that." I nodded agreeing then set to wrapping up his arm and applying a light ointment to his temple. Once I finished I saw the most adorable light flicker in his hazy eyes.

"Could I treat you now Bella?" My cheeks flushed as I gave him a confused glance. "You received some cuts yourself and a few bruises. I wasn't able to protect you fully. I'm sorry." The hurt in his face compelled me to agree as I glanced at him again.

"Honestly, I don't know where they are, my back hurts a little though." He nodded and reached for my shirt witch alarmed me for a moment, but after thinking it through I slowly let him unbutton my shirt, revealing a light blue bra. I blushed heavily which did not go unnoticed as he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around my waist, making cold clash with hot sent a shiver of tingles down my spine. He gazed at my back and apologized for what had happened. The bruise must have been terrible looking for him to apologize so much. I hissed as he gently applied the ointment. "I'm sorry Bella, almost done shh." I couldn't help but whimper as his hands left my back. The coldness if them soothed the bruise. He seemed to notice my change in comfort as he applied his hand in the middle of my back carefully.

I purred lightly and blushed. Why was I acting like this? I just met him a few hours ago, and yet I'm letting him practically feel me up oh dear. He dangerously placed his lips close to my neck as I hiccupped in surprise. He must have found it cute since the look of amusement graced his features. "Bella, you're adorable." He said softly as I shivered though the room was steamy still.

"I still don't know your name." I said out of the dark but it was true, what was this mans name. "Edward, Edward Cullens." He repeated in my ear as I purred yet again. "That name suits you, its old fashioned and elegant." I whispered as I went to stand, only to have myself be pulled down into his lap and a protective growl coming from deep within his throat. "Please don't leave yet. You're very interesting and adorable Bella, I've been alone for a long time, I need someone to talk to me, heal me." I gaped at his openness of begging. He was begging me for something, something I could actually give him.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Alright Edward, I'll stay." I said shyly. For some reason I buried my head back into the nook of his neck, hearing that protective growl that was now becoming more protective, but I loved it in a way. I loved the fact that someone was so loving and caring and was willing to let themselves show a little weakness. I purred again, he must have found it cute or adorable because a kiss landed on my bare shoulder, followed by another, and another, soon the kisses stopped with a slow long lick at my collar bone. I whimpered again, I liked his lips, the way they were cold yet pleasing. He smiled up at me and then kissed my lips deeply, I pulled away a little but found myself enjoying this as much as he did, so I accepted it and kissed back shyly. He seemed pleased as he pulled away, nibbling my bottom lip lightly before sucking on my neck, gradually coming close to my ear and whispering. "I'll protect you Bella Swan, I'll make you mine."

Okay, I'm stopping there, there were no brain blocks or anything, it was amazing it all just came to me like snap! Well, hoped you enjoyed this update. Aimninjaish122 come chat if your board, give advice or get advice, or simply just chat for the hell of it. Bye!


End file.
